


(podfic of) I see France

by anatsuno



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Genderqueer Character, M/M, PDA, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur likes to think of it as gallantry; Eames mostly just thinks it's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) I see France

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I See France](https://archiveofourown.org/works/439585) by [toomuchplor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/pseuds/toomuchplor). 



> For the "genderplay" square of my 2012 Kink Bingo card.

**Duration:** 7:45mn  
 **Size:** 5.6mb

  
****  
[Download it from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?gfx59surmoeu91k)   
  


Or listen right here:  



End file.
